Spirit Twins
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: Lucy is cursed with holding 7 dragons. She has her bloodline and 2 resilient dragons to thank for that. She hates what has become of her to the point where her emotions take over and ends up almost killing her. But, who is her guardian dragon that what to make a certain dragon slayer pay for her pain. -Please read Note at the bottom-


"We killed our dragons!" 'Sting, that's his name right. And his partner is Rogue. They're, Skiadrum and Weisslogia's boy's'. "THEY WERE YOUR PARENTS! How, how could you kill them?" Natsu spiked with anger, "We had to, we had to do it as it's the only way to become true dragon slayers,"

" _Miss Lucy, we did not give them the idea, we would never go against Anna's orders,"_ Weisslogia contacted her through their contract. 'So, what are they doing, do you know Skiadrum?' _"Alas I do not know Miss Lucy, all that crux and I can come up with is that it is a coping mechanism for us leaving them," 'I think you are right, I'll call crux out so he can examine them.'_ "Open gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee, Crux!"

After the 'Ding, dong' and a puff of smoke, Crux appeared. To others he looked as if was sleeping, but he was continuing his search. "Shit, Sting!" Rogue, knew from years of Yukino obsessing over Fairy Tail's Celestial mage, that the spirit she just summoned was searching information from them. "What!"

"As soon as that spirit, was summoned we were busted." Sting was confused, "That spirit has knowledge about everything in this world, and the spirit world. Therefore, it probably has our entire life story figured out,"

"I am surprised, but that's nothing. Since I already knew you were lying about your dragons, when you first spoke of them. That information was not obtained from Crux, and for your info, Crux! Is not an it, he is a he." Rogue's pride plummeted a little, he knew how Yukino and Lucy treated their spirits and how angry Lucy could get when they were insulted. "My apologies, but how exactly do you know?" Lucy smirked at this question,

'I been hiding this for 18/25 years. I think it's about time I tell them, plus I can get our dragon slayers to help me.' "Because," she waved her hand over her neck and chest, she revealed 7 dragons and an empty space in the middle of them. "Your dragons, never died. In fact, I was cursed to be contracted to them, by blood, to look after them,"

"Why would they leave us to be with you, give us back our dragons. If not ill destroy every single one of your special little key's!" Sting yelled at Lucy, all this brought back anger and sadness when his dragon left him. "Are you fucking kidding me! Your dragons are your family, right? They are tied to my blood but you can still see them talk to them. So, threatening me does fucking nothing. Do you want to know why?"

" _LUCY! No, you can't"_

"My mother died because two of these dragons went against Anna's orders, they refused to train the slayers they were liked to. So!" The dragons around her neck began to glow. Natsu looked as if he wanted to tell her but he was too scared of her right now. "MY FAMILY DIED SO YOUR DRAGONS COULD LIVE ON, SO IF YOU THINK THAT THREATNING MY SPIRITS, THE ONLY LINK I HAVE TO MY FAMILY, IS A SMART IDEA. THEM IM SORRY BUT THAT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED." The glow grew black and weird bobs were growing from them, within seconds' heads, claws tails and scales had moved from being tattoos on Lucy skins to Dragons, that currently occupied the air space above them.

"AHHH, SHIT FUCK. STOP IT GO BACK PLEASE, IT AHHHHHHHHH. I DIDN'T MEAN." The magic Lucy was using caused a strain on her, her eyes fell back, her skin went white with all her veins showing, her body mass decreased and her bones were almost piercing her skin. She was a corpse laying in pain on the street. Her friends crying her name as they formed around her, while on lookers and the Twin Dragon slayers watched in horror. They were terrified to see 8 dragons looming over them and a girl that was screaming her life in agony.

"Why are there 8 I though she only had 7 on her?" one local spoke up. The 8th dragon was once invisible, due to it being the night dragon. But when it wanted to it would colour in its body, with gold scales with black rims, pitch black eyes and something that resembled fine glitter on its horns and around its neck but faded slowly as it went along its back and tail. "My, haven't you caused trouble boy, first you lie about your dragons, then you threaten our Lucy." 'sigh' "Surely you should know how emotions affect people's magic."

* * *

 **Author's note:** _I'm sorry its short but it's a tester to see if people want me to continue. It's the first time I've written something like this as I don't know how to write detailed scenes that included pain. If you want me to continue writing it then please R &R or PM me. I'm not overly proud of this to be honest. I just wanted to put something put there since I haven't posted anything in months I believe. I do have stories that will by one shots but they will be longer and I will seek out a beta reader for them and do not worry about my other stories they are in the middle of being finalised/written in some cases. And if a lot of people don't like it I'll get rid of it._


End file.
